A Bit of Hair Gel Makes the World Go Round
by Eradicated Illness
Summary: What happens when Matt runs out of hair gel? YAMACHI! Based off an issue of the Digimon Philosophical Institute.
1. 1

Tai banged on the door to his friend's room.  "Matt!  Hey, Matt!  C'mon out buddy!  What's going on?  Is anything wrong?  You haven't been to school in a week, you've canceled your next concert, and your dad hasn't seen your face for days!  What's up, man?"

Matt studied his figure in the mirror.  'God, I look horrible.' He thought.  "Tai, go away!"

"Let me in!"

"Go away!"

"Let me in!"

"Go away!"

"Let me in!"

"I don't feel like talking to anybody!"

"Well, that's too bad!"

"Go away!"

"No!"  

Matt slid to the floor, leaning on the frame, his voice hoarse from yelling.  He sat there for a few minutes, fingering his flat, lifeless hair.  "Tai?  You still there?" He called out tentatively.  

"Uh huh."

"Do you have any hair gel?"

"No, Odaiba's all out.  Why?  Don't you have enou--. . .?  Oh, ooohhhhhhhhh, oh, oh, ohhh.  I see. You've run out of hair gel, haven't you?  I knew it!  I absolutely knew it!  Oh my God!  I have to see this!  Open up, Matty, open up or I'll break the door down!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Come on!  Let me see, I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Well, all right, if you promise not to tell. . . or show!"

"Or show, I promise!"

"Well, ok . . . but only for a minute."  He turned off the light and opened the door.  Tai scooted in before he could change his mind and slam it shut.

"Dude, what's with the lights?"  Before Matt could stop him, Tai switched on the light, and found Matt sunk into a corner, his hair over his eyes and his arms resting on his knees.  "Hey, buddy, you all right?"

"Do I _look all right?" the other boy muttered._

"Stand up so I can get a better look at you."  Tai's curiosity was peaked; he could see some of his friend's hair but he didn't have the full picture.  And he wanted the full picture.

Matt rose to his feet in a half-slouched stance and kept his face down.  "I don't know why you want to see me, I look horrible."  There was a slight break to his voice.

"Don't say that."  Tai liked the way he looked.  He had chosen an outfit that perfectly complemented his new hair, which was much like Ken's, only longer and, of course, blond.  It was comprised of a pair of extra baggy grey pants and a black tank top.  (A/N: In case you're wondering, it's the same tank he wore in the episode where he and Ken went to Mexico.)  Tai had to admit, it was very attractive.

"Why not?  It's true."  He sniffed.

Tai walked over to him and lifted his chin with two fingers.  "You shouldn't say it because it's not true."  He was slightly shocked to see tears starting in the other boy's eyes.  He put his arms around his friend's shoulders and hugged him tight for a few minutes.  Then he drew back a bit, letting his arms slide down until they were around Matt's waist.  He was glad to see the tears were gone and he didn't look so sad.  "Don't start thinking I'm bent or anything, but in these clothes and with that hair, you're absolutely gorgeous.  Dude, you were right not to go outside.  All the girls _and boys would be running after you, man."  An all too familiar feeling fluttering in his stomach.  ::It's a good thing he __doesn't know I'm gay.::  _

Matt looked at him sheepishly.  "Even you?" he asked quietly.

"I've got you here; I don't need to run."  As soon as he said it, Tai became painfully aware of how suggestive that sounded, especially along with the fact that he was holding Matt in his arms and backed into a corner.  He could feel heat in his face and knew he was blushing.  He let go of his friend and stood uncomfortably.  There was an unreadable emotion in Matt's eyes.  

They stood there like that for a minute.

Then Matt grabbed Tai's wrist and dragged him over to the couch and sat down.  "Tai?"

"Yeah, Matt?"  

"Never mind."

"Okay."  

We sat in silence.  Matt looked sad again.  Tai put his arm around his shoulders again and gave him a squeeze.  "Cheer up, buddy, I told you, you look good."  

Matt leaned into me and shook his head.  "It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?  If anything's wrong, you know you can tell me.  You're my best friend.  And come to think of it, you should know that, too.  Man, I'm not good with words, but you get the gist of what I'm trying to say, right?"

Matt nodded his head, somewhat reluctantly.  "Tai?"

Tai didn't have time to answer.  He found himself flat on his back, with his head nestled into a pillow.  He didn't notice that much, because Matt was on top of him, his lips nestled over his friend's.  His tongue hungrily explored the brunette's mouth.

Without thinking, Tai braced his hands against Matt's chest and pushed him off, scrambling to the other side of the room.  He leaned against the wall and stared back at his friend.

"Tai, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have."  Matt sat forlornly on the far side of the couch, his hands clasped before him.  "It's just… you're so… you."  ::What if he hates me?::  "I—I think I love you." He whispered.

::This—this changes everything…:: Tai thought.

Sorry folks, I was just going to make this a one-parter, but I've run out of ideas, so tell me what you think should happen and whoever's idea I like the best I will use.  And I'll mention your name too.  So pretty please help me out.  TAITO FOREVER!


	2. 2

Bonjour monde!

J'écris en français parce que… parce que… je ne sais pas!  Dites, est-ce que vous aimez cette histoire?  Je pense que je l'aime.  Maintenant, je vais écrire en anglais.

Sorry about that folks, random French moment.  Here is a translation:

Hello everyone!

I am writing in French because… because… I don't know!  Say, do you like this story?  I think I like it.  Now, I am going to write in English.

Heh heh.

For those of you who are wondering, the Digimon Philosophical Institute will be up soon, I think.  This story was based off of it.

Thank you Mabi!  I actually didn't quite use your idea, but you helped me think up this one.  Thank you!  Arigato! 

Congratulations, Chi-chan!  This is a YAMACHI!!!!!

Oh and if anyone is interested in reading what I have on my fantasy so far, after I revise it, please say so and I will post it.

Now I will continue.

Tai rushed out of the room, flinging the door wide, he charged down the hallway, past other apartments.  He ran as fast as his legs could propel him.  Sure he had dreamed of something like this happening, where he and Matt had some kind of encounter, but he had always been the one to make the first move, to be the dominant one.  :: I thought I was going to be _seme… I never thought Matt would even __feel that way.:  _

Tai ran on, still in a semi-stupor, half-shocked.  He didn't even know where he was going when the first raindrops spattered on his face.  He entered a building and climbed a few flights of stairs.  He turned right and slammed into a sturdy wooden door, and fell on his rump, just barely catching himself on his hands.

Sora opened the door with Izzy on tiptoes, peering over her shoulder.  "Ya know," she said, "There are easier and less painful ways to knock."

"Wow," Izzy exclaimed, "You're soaked!  What did you try to do?  Drown yourself?"

"I didn't realize it was raining…" Tai said as he raised himself from the hall floor.  His eyes suddenly brightened.  "But the greatest thing happened!  Oh, shit!  I left him there!  How could I do that!  Oh my god!  I can't believe that just happened!   I was there—blah unintelligible words—and then he—blah unintelligible words—the couch—blah unintelligible words—and I was under—blah unintelligible words—but I left him!"

"Uhh…  Care to explain?" Izzy asked.

"NO!" Tai yelled, "I've got to go!"

Sora and Izzy both sweatdropped.  

"Shall I finish fixing your computer, Sora?"

"Uh, yeah…"  They both shut the door and went about their business.

Tai ran back to Matt's apartment, re-soaking his clothes in the pouring rain.  He fell through the still open door and started babbling. Picking himself up, he saw Matt's eyes, shining with unshed tears, peering over the couch.  His knees were drawn up to his chest.  

"You came back."

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Well, you—you ran…."  He looked uncertain, but hopeful.  

"Matt, I love you."  

Matt's eyes brightened, and then a different light filled them.  "Really?" he breathed.

Tai sat down on the couch next to him.  "Really."

The blond leaned closer.  "Really?" he whispered.

"Really."

He leaned closer still.  "Really?"

"Really, I do."  Tai gazed into Matt's eyes; he couldn't help it, they were so deep you could get lost in them.  

"Really?"

Tai realized he was on his back again.  And Matt was on top of him, his warm weight pressing Tai against the couch.  "Re—really."

Matt pressed his lips to Tai's softly and lifted his head, opening his eyes.  "I love you, too, Tai."  Then he grinned.  "How does it feel to be the hunted, instead of the hunter?"

"I—uh, uh…" 

He pressed a finger to Tai's lips.  "Shh… Don't say anything…"  He replaced the finger with his lips, gently probing with his tongue.  "I'll love you forever, Tai."

"And I, you…"  Tai wrapped his arms around Matt's neck as his new boyfriend slid a hand up his shirt.  Tai shivered with pleasure, twitching slightly under the light, tickling sensation.  

"Matt…"  Tai closed his eyes and fell into a hopeless oblivion of bliss.

Owari

Thank you to everyone for your suggestions.  I platonically love you all.  

Remember, if you are interested in my fantasy, tell me and I will post it just for you.

Ja for now. 


End file.
